Coming Home
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: Imagine not coming home until 24 years later. Imagine meeting your family for the first time. Imagine doing this all as a rookie cop and your father is the Commissioner.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclai** **mer: I don't own Blue Bloods. The TV show is the property of its respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Author note: This story was inspired by lawslave "Search and You Will Find" and whumpqueen "I Once Was Lost." I highly recommended reading lawslave stories. There is a sequel to "Search and You Will Find" called "Building Bridges" both stories are fantastic.**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Coming Home: Truth**

"Officer Jamie, my name is Ms. Waldo, I work for social services, please have a seat," she said.

Jamie realized something was wrong when not even his first day as an NYPD officer, he was sent to One Police Plaza, more importantly, the Commissioner's office. Jamie had never met Commissioner Frank Reagan until he came for his class police graduation and even then, he watched the Commissioner from the crowd as he gave his speech. But Jamie had heard of the Commissioners reputation and knew the man was strict and didn't tolerate anything. So, Jamie being here was not good for him, the way to 1PP he was trying to figure out what he could have done to get on the wrong side of the Commissioner, he was only a rookie cop.

When he arrived, he was put into a small room by a woman called Detective Baker. Her expression was plain so Jamie couldn't get a read off her if he were in serious trouble. The room he was in looked like a waiting room. It reminded Jamie to the waiting room of a high school, seemed fitting because that's what it felt like now, being sent to the principal's office.

About five minutes later a woman walked in, she appeared to be the same age as Detective Baker. She was wearing a gray business suit, and her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she was carrying a bunch of files.

Which is where Jamie finds himself now as this woman from social services began talking to him.

"Please, have a seat," she said gesturing to the couch.

Jamie sat as she went across from him. "I'm a little confused why I was brought here without my C.O," said Jamie.

"You don't have to worry officer, you're not in trouble," said Ms. Waldo.

"Then why am I here," questioned Jamie.

That was when a folder that Jamie noticed was pushed in front of him on the coffee table. She opened it, and Jamie was shocked to find what was inside.

"This is my file," said Jamie.

"Yes, it is, officer," she confirmed.

"If I'm not in trouble then why do you have my file. And if you're social services then why are we here at 1PP?" asked Jamie, he wasn't even sure if he could be this forward, but he didn't care. He needed an answer.

Ms. Waldo took a second and then started talking. "When the NYPD hires someone, no matter what job, they run a background check on them. You recall having to give your fingerprints correct?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes."

"You also recalled that you had to give your social security card and birth certificate, correct?"

"Yes," said Jamie. "Why does that matter?"

But the social worker just continued with her questions. "I understand that you go by the name Jamie Carter, correct?"

That threw Jamie off. "what do you mean, go by?" he questioned.

She pulled out two papers from his file. "This is your birth certificate and your social security card," she stated.

Jamie looked at them. "Yes, those are mine."

"These are fake."

Jamie snapped his head up. "Excuse me,"

"The social security number is the same number that belongs to a little girl who died in 1991. She was only 2 years old."

"Then there must be some mistake, my birth certificate is real," said Jamie.

"The woman listed as your birth mother on the certificate; Amelia Carter, she doesn't exist" she explained.

Jamie shook his head. "Those are my parent's name. I may have never met my father, but I know who my mother is," said Jamie.

"I'm sorry Officer Jamie, but it's not."

Jamie tried to catch his breath that he has held, "So what, are you going to have me arrest now?"

Ms. Waldo looked surprised. "Excuse me."

"My birth certificate and social security card are fake, last I checked that is a felony crime," stated Jamie.

Ms. Waldo shook her head. "No Jamie, I am not here to have you arrested, if I did, I leave the feds to do that. But this is not your fault. What I am here is to tell you the truth and have you meet your family."

"My family? What are you talking about?!"

A picture was pushed of a baby picture in front of Jamie, he did not recognize the baby in the photo.

"The reason why we investigated into your personal file is that your fingerprints popped up in a missing child case," she explained.

In the back of Jamie's mind, he knew where this was going. He didn't want to admit it, all he could do was watch the scene unravel in front of him.

"This is you," she said pointing to the picture of the baby. "The last picture your family took of you before you disappeared. Your real name is not Jamie Carter, it's Henry Francis Reagan."

"No," whispered Jamie.

"You were only six months old when you were taken, your family was at the park when you went missing."

"No stop."

"Your mother was only away from you for 10 seconds when you were taken."

"No, stop it, just stop it," snapped Jamie, he got out of his seat and turned away from the woman, from the photo, from even the birth certificate and social security card. "My name is Jamie, I grew up in Boston, and I have not been taken by anyone!"

"I understand that this a lot to take in but this is the truth, trust me, Jamie. I am not trying to deceive you, believe me," she said.

"No, you're wrong" denied Jamie.

"I know this is hard, I can't understand what you're going through. There are support groups for victims you have- "

"I am not a victim!" yelled Jamie.

Ms. Waldo paused, "Jamie, your family is here to meet you."

That made Jamie's insides freeze. "What?"

"Yes, your father is waiting in his office with your brother and sister,"

That was when Jamie thought back to the name that the social worker said. Reagan.

"No," said Jamie. "You can't be talking about …. that is not possible, no way."

"They want to see you now,"

"No, I'm not ready," said Jamie.

But the woman opened the door and in walked in Frank Reagan, the PC of NYPD. Jamie felt like he was going to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. The TV show is the property of its respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Coming Home Part 2: DNA**

"I know this is a lot for you to take in and I don't expect anything from you right now," said Commissioner Frank Regan.

It took Jamie a moment to be calm enough to sit down and hear the Commissioner out. The social worker had left by then, Jamie was glad it would have been awkward if she stuck around.

"I'm a little confused on what you want from me," admitted Jamie.

The Commissioner had a sad look on his face that made Jamie want to scream. If anybody should be upset here, it should be him. "Like you said before I was only a baby when you claim that I was taken," said Jamie.

"You still don't believe you are, who you are, do you," asked The Commissioner.

Although it didn't sound much like a question to Jamie. "Of course, I don't, do you honestly expect me to believe anything that I was just told, these things could all really just be a coincidence."

The Commissioner was quiet before getting up and walking over to the window. "I love this city," he stated. "As a cop, I have always sworn to protect this city and the people of New York. There have been only a few times I have failed to do so. The one time being you."

Jamie jumped a little from that statement.

"As a cop, you grow on instinct, a gut feeling about certain things. I have always used that gut feeling to help guide me in certain situations."

He walked back over and sat down next to Jamie. "My gut feeling has not led me wrong since, and as a new cop, I know that this may have not come to you yet, but from one cop to another I ask you, does this feel like only coincidences?".

"I still want a DNA test," demanded Jamie. "I have the right to the truth."

The Commissioner looked on for a moment before nodding his head. "I understand."

The next few days went slowly for Jamie. He was trying to find a way to distract himself with work but other things as well. His Sergeant was starting to suspect something was up with him. There were only so long and so many times that he can lie through his teeth and reinsure his TO that he was fine, and nothing was wrong. He felt terrible lying, but he didn't want to get his TO caught up in all of this either. Not when he had no idea how he felt about this situation. He was going into the 12th precinct when someone he wasn't expecting stopped him.

"Officer Jamie Carter."

Jamie turned around to see an older man standing behind him. The man held an air of confidence, and Jamie knew from the pin he was wearing that he was a detective. However up-close, Jamie could see something different. His eyes held a look of pain and suffering that Jamie could not place.

"Can I help you," asked Jamie.

"Yes, my name is Danny Reagan, I'm a- "

Jamie didn't let him finish, he just turned around and walked away.

"Hey kid, come on don't be like that," said Danny.

"Go, away, I have nothing to say to you, I have nothing to say to any of you people," said Jamie.

"I know that this scares you," said Danny.

"Scare me, you don't even know the half of it," said Jamie. "Look, I'm sorry that you lost someone you loved."

"We did."

"But that doesn't mean that you can push that on me."

He tried to walk away when Danny grabbed his arm.

"We're not pushing anything on you, do you hear me!" said Danny. "I just want to talk!"

Jamie pulled his arm free. "About what?"

"You know what," said Danny.

Jamie shook his head. "I'm not him, I'm sorry," he said.

"All the evidence points to that being false. I'm sorry we turned your life upside down, but when DNA evidence comes back it will only confirm the truth," said Danny.

"And your point," said Jamie.

"You don't know how long my family, your family, has looked for you. I don't want to waste any more time or lose you again," said Danny.

Jamie gazed at Danny's eyes again and realized where he had seen those eyes before. They were the same as Commissioner Frank Reagan.

"How can you be so sure that I'm him not minding all the evidence," said Jamie.

"Call it a gut feeling," said Danny.

"You don't even know me," protested Jamie.

"But I like to get to if you let us," replied Danny.

Jamie was quick before Danny spoke again.

"You know my father, our father, told all of us to give you space, that when the DNA came back, you would come to us when you were ready."

"I see your such a good listener," remarked Jamie.

"It's the Reagan stubborn gene."

Jamie tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, as soon as I saw you, I knew you were my brother," said Danny. "You still have the same baby blue eyes you did when you were a baby, also…"

"Also?" asked Jamie, curious.

"You look a lot like our other brother; Joe," said Danny.

Jamie sucked in his breath. He had heard about Joe. His TO didn't really like to talk about him all that much even though he trained him. But he was a rookie at the 12th precinct. It almost gave Jamie a sense of sadness to know that the guy died.

"Jamie?" asked Danny.

"I have to go," said Jamie.

He quickly walked into the building, processing everything that had happened, while also doing his best to ignore the eyes on his back.

A couple of more days passed before Jamie was pulled to the back of the precinct to have a discussion with someone from the higher ups. He was already done his patrol, so he was wondering who wanted to talk with him. That was when he walked into the room he saw Commissioner Frank Reagan sitting calmly waiting for him. However, Jamie's eyes were more focused on the papers in his hands.

"Jamie," greeted the Commissioner.

"Just say it."

"You sure you want to know?"

"You're asking me that now."

The Commissioner handed over the paper. With shaking hands, Jamie took the paper and read what it said.

 **999.98% positive of parentage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. The TV show is the property of its respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Coming Home Part 3: Interest.**

Jamie spent the next few days researching everything he could of the Reagan's. After the DNA test came, Jamie realized that he should try to get to know his new family. But from afar, it was still overwhelming to Jamie. Apart of him was waiting for someone to jump out and yell 'April fools' or for him to wake up and realize it was only a dream. But as more days passed the more unlikely that came to be.

He had already spent a Sunday dinner with the Reagan's. So, he liked to believe he was making progress. It was awkward to sit next to Frank Reagan although, the man turned from his boss to his biological father in one day. Although the dinner conversation did switch to a fight between Danny and Erin about how Danny shoved a suspect's head in a toilet to get the location on a little girl kidnapped. Jamie was starting to realize that Danny came off as the aggressive one in the family. Especially when he learned that Jamie went to law school. The rest of the family Jamie was still figuring out, especially Frank Reagan. Jamie had a feeling that the man kept a part of him separate even from his own family.

In Jamie's search for the Reagan family, he found a lot of news articles about Henry Reagan, Frank Reagan and a couple mentioning Danny and Erin in some cases. From what he could tell in the articles and what he heard at work, Danny and Erin were good at what they did. There were some clips of Commissioner Frank Reagan in press conferences. He learned that Henry Reagan was once the Police Commissioner. He also learned Frank's wife, his mother, died of cancer a few years ago then a couple of years later his son Joe Reagan was murdered on the job. Jamie also found the article about Joe Reagan's death with a picture of the man. Jamie kept clicking through stuff when he saw a video on YouTube that made his gut drop.

 _ **1986- Henry Frank Reagan missing. Mother speaks to press.**_

Jamie clicked the link. A video appeared with a young woman with brunette hair her eyes wet and red. From the quality of the video, he could tell that this footage was old, but Jamie knew who she was, even without ever seeing a picture of her. His real mother.

 _"My name is Mary Reagan," said the woman in a shaky voice. "My husband and I are here to talk to the person who has our baby."_

Jamie then noticed the man standing behind Mary Reagan was Frank Reagan, a younger version of the man before he became Commissioner and plagued with other tragedies in his life.

 _Mary held up a picture of a baby. "This is Henry, he's only six-months-old. I'm asking as Henry's mother to please return Henry." she had to pause to compose herself when she started to tear up. "It's going to get dark soon, please, Henry should be home with his family. His siblings miss him, and his grandparents are worried. So, if your listening I ask you, open your heart and have mercy for Henry, think about him."_

Jamie ended the video and closed the laptop. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jamie got up and answered it to an older man with gray hair, jeans, a long sleeve polo shirt and a jacket over.

"Hey kid," greeted the man.

"Bobby, hey what's up," said Jamie. He opened the door to allow the man inside. Robert Dave Smoot was his full name, but Jamie had always known him as Bobby since he was twelve years old.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, and the first thing you say is what's up," grumbled Bobby. "Glad I moved all the way to New York for you." He walked into the kitchen area and placed the grocery bag he had on the counter.

"I didn't ask you to do that," said Jamie. "You or Grace."

Despite what he said, Jamie couldn't imagine being without Bobby or Grace. Although Jamie did know Amelia Carter, it was only for eight years before the woman vanished. Police and social services in Boston believed it was a mother abandoning her child since eight-year-old Jamie was left sitting outside of a hospital. So, he was put in the foster system, where he was bounced from home to home before he turned eleven and ran away to live on the streets. It wasn't until he was twelve years old that he met Bobby and Grace.

Bobby turned to him. "I know you didn't, you made that very clear when you told us about you becoming an NYPD officer. But Grace and I moved here because we wanted to, you had no say in that at all. Like hell, we were going to let you be all alone."

"I'm surprised you didn't move in right next door," said Jamie.

"Grace wanted too, but I talked her out of it," said Bobby.

"It's strange how you two have never been a romantic relationship, don't even live together and yet you two act like a married couple," joked Jamie.

"Probably what happens when you care for a twelve-year-old troublemaker together."

"I was not a troublemaker," defended Jamie.

Bobby gave him a look. "Says the kid who tried to steal from me."

"Hey, I was, and I paid for it when I fell out your window and broke my arm," said Jamie.

"And who had to drive you to the hospital then," teased Bobby.

"Well, something good came out of that day," said Jamie.

"Yeah, you," replied Bobby. "Now Grace made us some dinner, let's not put it to waste." He started getting the food out of the bag.

"Where is Grace?" asked Jamie.

"Working late, hard work to open your own restaurant in New York," said Bobby.

Jamie smiled and started to help. From the corner of his eye, he could see his laptop sitting on the couch. He would tell Bobby and Grace everything that happened. Right now, he was just glad for the company.

 _Jamie Carter_

 _Born: October 23, 1986_

 _Mother: Amelia Carter_

 _Graduated from East Boston High School on June 3, 2003._

 _Accepted into Harvard College on scholarship on April 12, 2003. Law School and graduated December 4, 2006. On September 23, 2009, he joined the police academy._

 _Grew up in Boston. Was placed in foster care around February 13, 1994, when mother; Amelia Carter left 8-year-old Jamie Carter outside of Shriners Hospitals for Children. Local Police and Massachusetts Department Child/Families investigated and could not find the mother. The child was then placed in foster care until placed in multiple of foster homes until 1998._

Frank stopped to looked up from the file he was reading to Baker and Garret. "What exactly happened in 1998, the file doesn't say?" he asked.

"Around eleven years old Jamie ran away from the foster care system," answered Baker.

"And why wasn't this mention in the file?" questioned Frank.

"My guess," said Garret. "They didn't want to admit that a kid ran away on their watch. Hasn't been the first time it's happened in a CPS custody, and it won't be the last."

Frank nodded slowly. "That is something I regret to admit to, kids fall through the cracks all the time and everywhere." He paused before glancing back down at the file.

"It then mentions he was adopted by a Grace Ana Stevens," said Frank.

"Yes, she was a nurse who worked in Massachusetts General Hospital. When your son was twelve, he was in an incident that required him to be hospitalized. Grace was the nurse that cared for him," stated Baker. "She then later adopted him."

"What was the incident?" asked Garett.

"Report doesn't say, hospital records say that he had a broken arm," said Baker. "But a Robert Dave Smoot was the one who brought your son to the hospital."

Frank tapped his knuckles against his desk. "I want to know everything about this man."

"Yes sir," said Baker writing it down.

"Also, I want an update on the investigation to my son's kidnapping.

Anything on this Amelia Carter or whoever this woman calls herself?" asked Frank.

"No leads so far from the lead investigator," said Baker. "He does believe that Amelia is actually this woman's real name just her last name is false. Their searching records of any type of Amelia from twenty-four years ago in hospital's and criminal databases."

"Why hospital?" asked Garret.

"Usually the suspect to baby abductions are from women who are trying to have their own baby but cannot. So, they become desperate," answered Baker.

"But it shouldn't mean that we start just depending on a profile," said Frank.

Baker nodded. "Of course, sir, we are working with Boston police as well."

"Thank you, that will be all," said Frank.

Baker and Garret stood up, Baker left the room, but Garret stayed back.

"How are you holding up?" asked Garret.

Frank leaned back in his chair. "He came to have Sunday dinner."

Garret raised an eyebrow and looked hopeful. "And?"

"He ran right out the door when it was over."

"He's going to need time Frank."

"I know, the family knows that too. The problem when you do in this line of work, you see how these victims come out on the other side. You know what happens to them."

"Is that why you wanted the file?" asked Garret.

"I need to know, I don't care that I probably shouldn't. This file doesn't say everything. He's my son, my baby, I have to know," said Frank.

"Frank, there could be a chance that nothing happened," reasoned Garret.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Frank.

"No, but I think it wouldn't hurt if you think a little less cop for once," said Garret.

Frank let that sink in as he continued to stare down at the file.

"Easier said than done."

"I am surprised Danny wasn't put on this case," said Garret.

"He wanted to be, as well as his bosses wanted him too, but said no," stated Frank. "It's a conflict of interest."

"This whole situation is a conflict of interest, for everyone," said Garret.

With that, he left Frank alone. Frank looked down at the at the picture that was attached to the file. It was a picture of his son at eight-year-old. On his desk, he had a picture of his son when he was only a baby, the very last photo they took of baby Henry Francis Reagan. He placed the two next to each other, comparing the two.

"Welcome home," said Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. The TV show is the property of its respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Coming Home Part 4: Joe**

Jamie was in the halls outside of his apartment coming home after a tour. He reached his door when he noticed an envelope shoved halfway under his door. He bent down and picked it up. The envelope had no address, the only thing written was a name.

 _REAGAN_

He glanced down both ways of the hall before entering his apartment and locking the door. Slowly he opened the envelope; he pulled out pictures that were in black and white, at first, he didn't understand what the pictures were until he noticed the woman in one of the photos. It was his biological mother. There were some younger children near her and a stroller with a baby. He guessed it was Danny, Joe, Erin and him as a baby. He flipped through the pictures, a couple of close ups of baby him, some of Mary Reagan, the other Reagan children and one with him and Mary Reagan. The next photo made him hold his breath. It was a woman walking towards his stroller and the last of her walking away with baby him. Jamie recognized the woman; it was who he believed to be his mother and then abandoned him, Amelia Carter.

What the hell was this?

"-and you didn't spot anyone outside of your apartment or following you around?" asked the Detective.

"No," said Jamie. His eyes sneaked a look at Frank Reagan standing behind the Detective. Now that Jamie was here sitting in One Police Plaza again he felt rather silly for calling.

"We can dust these pictures for fingerprints and run it through, but it's going to take a while, and there might not be anything in the database," said the Detective.

"Detective, I don't know except you to treat this case like any other one, so I expect you to use every resource give to you by the department," said Frank.

The detective sat up straighter at the sound of the Commissioner's voice, Jamie even noticed his back straighten hearing the man's voice. It was hard to think of this man as his father.

"Of course, Commissioner, I'm just saying not to have any hopes," replied the Detective.

Frank Reagan nodded, "Thank you, Detective, that will be all."

The man nodded, took the bagged envelopes with the pictures and made a hasty exit out of the Commissioner's office.

Once the man was gone, Frank took a seat across from Jamie.

"How are you holding up?"

Its amazed Jamie how the man could show a gentle side and still hold power and authority. It threw Jamie a loop when he went to the Reagan family dinner and saw the softer side of Frank Reagan.

"Okay, I guess, strange to be doing this at 1PP and not a normal police station," replied Jamie.

"I understand that however, I don't want to take the risk of someone sharing this with the media. There a few amounts of people that know the truth," answered Frank Reagan.

"So, not your usual investigation," stated Jamie.

Frank Reagan gave a small smile, "Between you and me no, not by a long shot."

"Everything is so new and different now," said Jamie.

"As a rookie and a person," stated Frank.

"My T.O is a piece of work," joked Jamie.

Frank nodded. "Renzulli,"

Jamie raised a brow, "Are you keeping tabs on me?"

He smiled. "I have an invested interest," answered Frank.

"Officer Jamie Carter."

"What's going on?"

Jamie glanced over on his way back from 1PP when a black car drove up to him, and two strangers popped out.

"We're two agents with the FBI we like to talk to you for a minute," said the one agent showing him his badge.

"About what?" asked Jamie.

"About the NYPD and more importantly the Reagan family," he said.

Jamie froze, "What would I know about that?"

"Jamie, or should I call you Henry Francis Reagan. Yes, we know who you are," said the woman agent.

"What do you want from me," asked Jamie.

"We are investing in a group called the Blue Templar, have you ever seen one of these?" the male agent showed Jamie a pin.

"No, and I have never heard of this Blue Templar before."

"They're a secret society inside the New York Police Department, they took care of their own and cleaned up Dodge," said the female agent. "But now we believe they are involved in extortion, stealing drug evidence, cash, and murder."

"Does the Commissioner know about this?" asked Jamie.

Both were silent.

"You're investigating him too, get out of here." Jamie tried to step by them, but the female agent stepped in front of him.

"Just listen to this, it might change your mind."

She took a recorder and played it.

"It's me. I think I'm in; I'll let you know when I get a location so that I can wire up."

She stopped the recording.

"Who was that?" asked Jamie.

"That was your brother Joe," said the male agent. "It was his last message to us before he was killed."

"He was working with you?"

"Your brother wasn't killed in a bust gone bad. They made him, then they killed him," said the female agent.

"What does this have to do with me?" said Jamie.

"We want you to continue where he left off."

"You know what kid, you remind me of a rookie I trained once," said Renzulli.

"Oh yeah, who?" asked Jamie.

They were riding in the squad car on patrol after just getting lunch.

"Joe Reagan, probably one of the best rookies I ever trained," replied Renzulli, taking a left turn on the street.

Jamie felt his throat tighten. "Yeah, I've heard stories about him. He's kind of a legend at the 12th."

Renzulli nodded. "He was one of the best. Of course, it's until a cop dies do one start talking about him like a legend. Really a shame."

Jamie glanced over at his T.O. and saw a sad, bitter look on his face.

"How did he die?" asked Jamie.

"The same way most of us go out. Doing your job," replied Renzulli.

Jamie turned to face the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. The TV show is the property of its respected owners.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Coming Home Part 5: Where is the line?**

A loud bang echoed, Jamie felt himself fall back, it felt like an invisible force shoved him off his feet. Everything slowed down, like in those movies he'd seen where the hero runs away from the exploding car in slow-motion.

"Carter!"

Another loud bang, he heard screaming and saw blurry images moving. Finally, he hit the ground, and he started choking on his air. As his brain rattled in his skull, his eyes drifted to the side and saw his hat lying next to his head. He noticed the blood on it. In an instant, a flash of pain shot through him. He slammed back on the ground and bit his lips to keep from screaming out in pain.

"10-13, I have an officer down, I repeat 10-13, officer, down!"

"How bad is it?" asked Frank.

"Not bad, just got him in his side and shoulder. His vest caught the one bullet, and it went clean through his shoulder," said Baker.

'So, a close call," said Frank.

"Yes," answered Baker.

"Where is he?" asked Frank.

"In here," said one of his security detail guards.

Frank walked into the room to see Jamie lying on the hospital bed. Jamie tried his best to sit up, but Frank spoke up before he could.

"At ease officer."

Jamie stilled, Frank glanced towards Garret.

He seemed to have gotten the hint. "I'll give you two a minute." Garret walked out.

"You okay?" Frank asked Jamie.

"Yeah, besides landing on my ass," remarked Jamie.

"You should be happy that it wasn't more serious," said Frank.

"Why are you here?" asked Jamie. "You're not listed as one of my emergency contacts or next of kin on my file."

"One of my officers was injured, I think I have a right to see how he is," said Frank.

"Only your officer," said Jamie.

"My son as well," stated Frank.

"It can't be both," stated Jamie.

"Why not?" said Frank.

"Because it gets too complicated after that," said Jamie.

"I know that," replied Frank.

"And yet here you are."

"I would do this for any officer, don't think you're special."

Jamie sat up and placed his legs off the bed. "Thanks."

Frank sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know what you want from me Jamie," said Frank.

"I want to know that nothing is going to change," said Jamie.

"Well, I can't promise you that. Because I know, and you know. It's too late to go back now," said Frank.

"I didn't even ask for this, you're the one who dragged me into this," snapped Jamie.

"Look, I know this is not the best situation to be in for either of us," said Frank. "But I'm trying to make the best of it."

Jamie sat up, he winced and touched his side.

Frank stepped forward. "Careful, don't push yourself."

Jamie shot him a look. "See this is what I mean, you can't- "

"I don't care who is in there with him! I am going in there to see him now!"

Frank and Jamie glanced towards the hallway.

"Grace?" called Jamie.

Frank glanced at Jamie and then called out to the hallway. "It's alright; you can let her in."

Jamie looked surprised at Frank.

"I know who she is," he answered.

"Oh," replied Jamie.

Just then Grace Stevens rounded the corner and all but runs over Frank Regan in the process to get to Jamie. Frank would have been shocked if he had not been the witness to Mary pushing him out of the way to get to one of the kids in the past. He had even witnessed his mother run over his father to get to him as a child.

"Jamie! Baby are you okay?" Grace was leaning over the young man with a look of concern and maternal love Frank had all but seen before. God how he wished that it was Mary standing over Jamie with that look rather than Grace Stevens.

"Yeah, Grace, I told you not to come, I'm fine," reinsured Jamie. "This hospital called you for nothing."

"I'll be the judge of that; we had an agreement remember? As long as you planned to pursue this notion of being a police officer than Bobby and I get to know when stuff like this happens, no matter how minor," said Grace.

Jamie opened his mouth. "But nothing!" snapped Grace. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Jamie sighed. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I brought you some food, lord knows this hospital has trouble making decent food," said Grace as she started to take out containers.

Frank cleared his throat. Grace turned to him.

"Ms. Stevens, I'm Frank Regan- "

"I know who you are Commissioner," replied Grace. "Thank you for checking on Jamie, but I'm sure that you have a lot of work to get back to."

Frank glanced at Jamie; the young man looked away from him.

"So, what do you know," demanded Danny.

"You're going to have to be more specific son," replied Frank.

"The shooting Dad, I'm talking about the shooting, the shooting on Henry-I mean Jamie. I wasn't given the case," said Danny.

"I know you didn't, I made sure you didn't," said Frank.

"Why is that?" questioned Danny. "You don't think I'll be able to keep myself in check because it's Jamie?"

"I know you won't. Even if the world doesn't know who Jamie is yet, it won't stop you from still acting like it was the baby brother you lost who got shot at," said Frank.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about all of this," said Danny. "Jamie could have died, my baby brother, who we just got back! Does that matter to you?"

"As your Commissioner, I must be calm and realistic about these tough situations," explained Frank. "As your father, I'm right next to you on wanting the person who pointed a gun at my baby to pay. I never imagined that when we found your brother, he would be a cop."

"Do you think that whoever shot at him also was the one who gave him that envelope?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," admitted Frank.


End file.
